User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: Level TWO- Medusa's Stare
so the secand level Madusa's Stare is where er meet Ogdred O.Lewis who will become the players comanion and Briged Tenenbaum. History Once a quet, suberban type district with small, humble houses and front lawns. the area was once home to some of Rapture's better off citerzans who couldent afford wealthy liveing but wernt stuck in the Drop. now it's crawling with Slicers and the Old Willow Grocery Store has been converted into Ogdred's stronghold. Walkthrough so after getting into the Bathyepher and traveling to Madusa's Stare Big Brother is contacted by Ogrdred "hay freind i say im glad to see you got out of there alive, your tuff ill give you that. Now im hold up in the local Grocery Store cant miss it freind trust me. now get ove hear i see movement outside." so Big Brother begins to make His way to Old Willow when a voice come onto His radio. "Who the FUCK are you, where did you come from, ANSWER ME!!!!! I KNW YOUCAN HEAR ME! fine you ant to play that game we can." the his voice comes over the speakers, "Attention my Loyal Freinds and Naughbors. There is an intruder in our midst one who wishes to thrust upon us the shackels of master. we have come to far and will not allow this demon to take it away!" Ogdred will contact you and tell you "SHIT the splicers are active i see you heard from the new MAYOR of Rapture He thinks that the city is His playground and the Splicers His attack dogs and He dosent seem to happy to see you so get your ass over hear!!". Brig Brother must fight his way over to Old Willow Grocery Store to meet Ogdred but will come across strong resistance, and once he reaches the store will have to fight off waves of Splicers until they are all defeated then Ogdred will open the door and tell Big Brother "sorry freind i had to get out of there im not as strong as you but ill keap in contact through the store theres an Undertow down there you could use it to reach Pan's Managery" Big Brother enters the store and comes across a Little Sister struggling with a Splicer who just killed her Big Daddy but wth his death the Sister pops out of the shadows and seys " BI-Big Brother Is That you your awake, and ok and you got rid off the bad man!" Ogdred will contact Big Brother and tell him " thats a Little sister but you seem to know that all ready hehe anyway the only way to survive down hear is to harvest ADAM that lets you get Plasmids but to get ADAM Little one hear has to die" Big Brother is then knocked down by a woman who proceeds to tell him "dont you dare i may be old but ill pull the trigger if you even try. please sont hurt my little ones they trust you.......Big Brother.. yes you feel the conection somewhere inside you remember please have mercy the man-" before she can finish a security bot shoots at the woman and she is injured and must retreat though a door. you are left to Adopt the Sister and gather ADAM however the voice comes back "now you take the last of our Gatherers NO you will not ruin everything ive done NOT EVER!!" after the harvesting sesion you can Rescue or Harvest Her. Harvest- Ogdred "wow i knew you were tuff but your a beast theres no way your gonna die down in this hell freind" Tenenbaum 2how could you she trusted you you MONSTER i was right your kind is nothing but animels und you are the worst". Rescue- The Voice "What you... you turned her back why what are you doing do you know what your doing!" Tenenbaum "thank you you have shown mercy..... perhaps i was wrong about your kind." Ogdred " hmmmm perhaps your not as tuff as i thought got a little soft spot havent ya". then a scream echos through the store "o shit the queen is comeing shes comeing now! get prepared or she will end you!" Tenenbaum (if Harvest) "the Big Sister is comeing if you manage to defeat Her she can be saved. but i hope she drains your very soul" (if Rescued) "you have shown kindness und for that i begyou ti understand the Big Sister dose not know her sin, she is like you once a little one please if you manege to defeat her she can be saved they have a conection to you. your pheramones are potent and they are only young girls after all." Big Brother must fight the Big Sister and beat her into submistion (a point where she is scared, confused and crying) once he has done this he hase a choice kill her and take her ADAM or Remove her helmet and "seduce" her this is where she calms and becomes frendly, she will leave but mot before giveing Big Brother a Tonic. big Brother must travel to the Undertow and leave the area. Misc NUMBER OF LITTLE SISTERS- 1 NEW ENEMIES: Brute Splicer Security Bot Security Camera Security Turret Bouncer Big Daddy (corpes) Big Sister PLASMIDS: Telikenisies- lets the user throw things with there mind. Incinerate!- lets the user throw fire balls. TONICS: ADAM Hound- lets Big Brother to sniff out ADAM rich Splicers they can be drained for 10% ADAM. Audio Diarys Ogdred O.Lewis- Big Brother's awake hmmm this Big Brother may be my ticket ive been locked up inthis dame store for a year now. but maby i have found someone to help me Big Brothers awake and he neads a freind and i think we can be GREAT freinds. Category:Blog posts